Pain, Promises and Love
by Nikki14u
Summary: Leo and Piper deal with the pain of losing Chris. Piper's POV now up! Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Pain, Promises and Love**

I didn't know that it was possible to feel this much pain in one life  
But it became all to real the second that Gideon took out his knife  
He didn't think about the pain that it would cause us in the end  
If only I had known that he was never truly my friend  
It was for the greater good he would always say  
That's the bastard's excuse for taking my son's life that day

I sit back and I wonder how I could have stopped him dead in his tracks  
Then I remember no matter how hard I try, I can never bring my son back  
The tears are falling from my eyes as I bang my fist up against the wall  
How can he kill him and pretend that his life meant nothing at all  
The betrayal of it all is warring heavy on my heart  
Because of what he did I can never hold my son without falling apart

His mother says to me that he's not dead and we should move on  
But she wasn't the one who held him till his last breath was gone  
I try to keep quite as I continue to release my anger and pain  
Knowing I can't I go out and stand in the pouring rain

As the water pours over my face I pray that my memory will be erased  
I can't take it any more knowing that my friend betrayed me in the worse way  
Part of me wishes that it was me who died on that day  
Then out of nowhere blue orbs fill my arms and I look down into my little boy's face  
He laughed and smiled at me as the rain drops poured down as if it were a race

I run in the house as fast as I can to shield him from the rain  
He giggles as we sit looking into each other's eyes and the pain I feel lessens in size  
I can feel a calm that hadn't felt in a long time return  
With my baby boy's smile comes a lesson learned

Through all of the feelings of pain and betrayal that I've held on to so dear  
For all the time spent dwelling on the past I should be holding him near  
I love you Chris, I whisper to him and he falls asleep in arms  
It was at that moment that I make a promise to keep him safe from harm

I won't let anyone hurt him again and I'll be more careful of the people I call friend  
I kiss him slightly and think about the man that I know he will turn out to be  
I smile widely as I know that he will grow to be much stronger than me

I hear a noise and look up to see my other boy and his mother staring back at me  
She takes the seat next to me and smiles down at our brave little boy  
Then Wyatt tries to give his sleeping brother a toy  
We smile at the confusion and hurt look on his face as his brother doesn't react  
A that point some happier memories come flooding back  
I look into her eyes and remember how much energy it takes to cry all those tears  
I then decided to put away all of my pain and fears

Instead I'll be the kind of father that both my sons need and can be proud of  
And become the husband that made your mother fall in love  
Suddenly the rain stops and I could feel myself being free and happy for the first time since the other Chris went away  
I smile as I look at the baby sleeping in my arms knowing that I will see my brave son again some day.


	2. A Mother's Pain

**Piper's POV**

There he is. My precious angel, I think to my self as I watch my son settle in his father's arms. He was so small, so fragile and helpless that I find myself fussing over him quite often which I'm sure has a lot to do with his future neuroses but I don't care. I love him. Christopher Perry Halliwell was my special little boy and he will remain that way until the day I leave this world and even then I'll be looking down on my little peanut. But as much as I love and cherish my youngest child I can't help but miss him.

My eyes begin to tear up immediately the second I think about the other Chris, the one who had become the center of my world the second I found out his true identity. He was mine, my little boy who was willing to sacrifice everything to save his brother, his family and the world. My tears fall faster and more furious when I think back to many late nights we spent talking and I'm now reminded of his sweet laugh as my mind forms a picture of him that's so clear I could reach out and touch it.

I see my angel standing before me flashing that perfect smile that I know will have many young ladies falling at his feet. His blue-green eyes shun brightly while holding that sweet, innocent look in them that I loved and missed so dearly. He then reached out to me, to take me in his arms and to let me know that he was alright that he wasn't in agonizing pain like he was on the day of his death. It seemed so real that I had to reach out and touch him, to hold my brave little boy in my arms once again.

But in doing so I'm only met with air and the cruel, harsh reality that my son was gone. Killed by a family friend, his father's mentor and a supposed paragon of all good, and most of all someone I trusted. Damn him, I think to myself as pain and anger raged on in my mind. How could he? Why? After two months I still don't understand why and I doubt I ever will because to understand the evil that it would take to kill a boy and to go after a child would take the mind of a monster and would require too much energy on my part.

A loud cry escapes my mouth as a look of confusion formed on my oldest son's face who obviously sensed my pain. He then smiles at me and offers to share his toy and I can't help but smile back. He was going to be good just like his little brother had wanted and I couldn't be more proud of my heroic son for giving us both such a precious gift.

He had done it. He saved his brother from a fate worse than death and for that I will be eternally grateful to him. I just wish that he hadn't lost his life in the process. Suddenly I can feel an arm around my shoulder as my husband pulls me in tight and kisses my head gently knowing exactly what I was thinking. I try my best to put on a brave face for him but I can't. Instead I burry my head in his should and cry openly.

"I want my baby" I cry out in both pain and anger.

"I know sweetheart" he responded while tightening his hold on me. "I miss him too" he managed to choke out through his sobs.

The scene continued for quite sometime before I handed my older son over to his father and took my baby boy into my arms.

"I love you so much my sweet angel" I say to him hoping that he could carry the message to his older counter part somehow.

And that's when it happened. A low whisper so sweet, loving and soothing called out to me in my angel's voice.

"I love you too Mom"

Came the response that I had been waiting for every since that monster stole my baby from me and for the first time in my life I knew with all certainty that everything was going to be alright.

I smile at my husband who now held our sleep son in his arms as I stand up and extend my hand for him to take. He quietly accepts and we make our way up the stairs with both our little boys sleeping soundly in our arms. We then tuck them in and say our good nights before headed to bed ourselves.

As we lay together I close and a new vision fills my head. One of a happy future where my children adore each other, one where my sisters are happy and have families of their own and one where my husband and I are together and stronger than ever.

Then I smile slightly as the impending darkness threatens to claim me as my thoughts bring me back to the person who's responsible for this happy, bright future, my little angel.

"Thank you for everything baby. I love you and I will never forget you" I speak once more before embracing the darkness that will bring me sweet dreams of the future that my baby helped create.


End file.
